The 'It' Girl In The Hijab
by paytonrich
Summary: When America's new hottie Kim Kardashian, goes to Mecca, she converts to Islam. Read her comedic adventures, coping with her crazy family, while she maintains within the boundaries of her religion. Trust me, the story is better than the summary...
1. The Entrance

**The "It" Girl In The Hijab**

It was afternoon, and Kim Kardashian entered the Kardashian Mansion.

Kim- "Kim is in the house!"

Khloe- "What on earth?"

Kendall- "Ehamagerd!"

North- Where Mommy?!

These comments were from the only people who were able to speak, upon seeing Kim.

Kim had entered the house wearing a beautifully adorned brown hijab, a pretty peach top, and a long brown mermaid skirt, to match with her hijab. Along with brown wedges, and flawless makeup.

Kim- "Yes! It is I! Kimberly Noel Kardashian!"

Kim **(Again, and much louder)-** And I am a Muslim and proud of it!

Kylie- "Isn't that a type of fabric?"

Kourtney- "No, honey, it's what you call a person who follows the Islamic religion."

Kris- "Why are you wearing that?!"

Kim- "This is a _**hijab**_. Muslim women have to wear this to maintain their modesty. End of story."

 **A/N: I do not own KUWTK. But I wish I did. Anyways, how did you guys like the story so far? I'm writing shorter chapters, so that there will be more chapters to read. Remember, guys, read, review, and follow! ;)**


	2. The Reason

**Dear Reader,**

 **So, you must be thinking all like WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!**

 **Well, let me clarify it for you.**

* * *

June 14

Mecca

As I step out of my gold jet, I see these Arab men with garbage bags next to them. Wait. One of them just moved!

"What are those?!" I ask **Brittny Gastineau (my BFF since 10 years)**. "Those are just Muslim women." she replies coolly.

 **"Those are people?!" Nicole Richie** (bestie) and I yell out at the same time. People turn and stare at us. "Guys!" **Allison Azoff** (Long time BFF. No, she's not North's nanny) scolds us.

"Eeep! Sorry!" we both yell. "We probably _should_ **go** for check-in by now." says **Larsa Pippen** (Momspiration).

As we strut through the airport, we see more of them.

I stop a bit to type out "Ask tour guide about this." on my Notes app.

"Kim? Kimmie? Where on earth are you?! calls out **LaLa Anthony** (Bae. LOL, JK).

"Coming!" I yell.

"I'll come back with her." says **Johnathan Cheban** (Half of my OG Crew. The other half is LaLa).

Johnathan catches up with me, and we strut towards check-in together.

"Finally!" yells out Brittny, and she links her arm through mine.

I finish my check-in, and we all strut down the hallway, **(~Squad Goals!~) Jelly?**

Anyways, as we go out the airport, we see even more **_hijabis_** (well, that's what Larsa is calling them.).

Finally, I just get used to them, and we start our holiday.

* * *

June 15

Mecca

Our tour guide was a young man, who had no beard or white clothing, unlike the others. I asked him about the hijabis, and he said that he would explain it to us, by giving us a _khuthbah,_ which means sermon.

We toured around the city in Mecca, but we were not allowed to go near the _ka'aba,_ a holy place where Muslims came once every year.

* * *

June 16

Mecca

From now on, my eyes have been opened his sermon, which took us more than half of the day, convinced me. I asked him to help me convert to Islam. He agreed to.

* * *

June 17

Mecca

I am officially a Muslim. I can't wait to convince my family, too. And today is my last day here. Great timing!

* * *

 **And so, dear reader, there you have it.**

 **That is the reason why she wore her hijab.**

 **And converted to Islam.**

 **The reason couldn't have been crappier if you sent reviews. *Gives Death Glare***

 **Hasta La Vista!**


	3. Mother Daughter Bonding

**Mother Daughter Bonding**

Finally, North recognized Kim, and ran into her arms. "Mommy!" she squealed.

"Nori! Come here, Princess!"

Kim pulled out a DVD of Frozen. "You wanna watch this with Mommy?"

"Owkay, Mommy."

The two went upstairs, while the others still gaped at Kim.

"Lwook Mommy, my nwails. Awntie Kwendall." she said, while pointing at her nails. They were painted Frozen blue.

Kim gasped. "Honey, you have to remove this. You have to do your _namaz_ _._ I wanted to teach you the steps."

"Kendall! Can you please drag you bag of aneroxic bones up here?!" yelled Kim.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Besides, the extra exercise might make me thinner." called out Kendall.

When Kendall reached North's bedroom doorway, she saw that Kim was **NOT** looking happy.

Kim-"Kendall, did you paint North's nails?"

Kendall- "Um-Yess..."

Kim- "Well, you might as well start removing that nail polish now. I wanted to teach North Alif Baa.

Kendall- "Um-Wha-Kay...?

North did not seem to mind that Kendall was removing her nail polish, because she was to busy watching the 3D Frozen DVD that Kim had gotten her. She even had her own customized 3D glasses, with Chanel sunglass frames.

After the polish was removed, Kim cuddled North, and she fell asleep.

It was good to be back home.


	4. Taco Tuesday

**Taco Tuesday**

Kris was in the kitchen, instructing her cooks to make tacos with pork and vegetables.

Kim was redoing North's lipstick.

Kendall was trying to teach the spelling of orange to Kylie.

Khloe was making a Dubsmash.

And Kourtney was brushing Mason's hair.

Finally, the cooks were done making the tacos, and everybody could smell the delicious fragrance.

Everybody hurried to the dining room.

Kris yelled "Let the eating commence!"

Everybody started digging in.

A piece of meat fell onto Kim's plate, and she took it. To her surprise, it felt like...PORK!

Oh, my!

She quickly took a chicken taco, and handed another one to North.

She quickly snatched her and North's pork tacos, and she threw them in the bin.

Everybody was confused.

North yelled, "Mama, I eat!"

Kris-"Kim, you're not on a diet again, are you? But what was the need to take North's taco, too?"

Kim- "It was pork, mother, PORK!"

Khloe- "Since when did **you** have a problem with pork?"

Kim- "Since I became a Muslim!"

Kim- "Muslims don't eat pork, idiot. They don't eat or touch dogs and pigs. And no drugs or alcohol."

Scott- "Is this seriously _**Kimberly Noel Kardashian West**_ telling me that she's giving up alcohol?!"

Everybody was shocked.

Kim walked out of the room, head held in the air.

She accidentally stepped on her skirt, and she fell.

Her family was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Hmph!" she said, and walked out of the door.

As soon as she walked out, she could hear the sniggers.

She went to do the _Isha Namaz._

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, how do you like my story so far? I'm sorry that I have crappy updates, even though I'm on an updating spree. Remember to check out my other story The powerpuff girls hit prom! Anyways,**

 **Au Revoir,**

 **Remember, Read, Review, Follow!**

 **3**


	5. The Photoshoot

**The Photoshoot**

It was Kendall's 100th photoshoot. Since this was a special one, all the sisters of the Kardashian Klan decided to be there to support her. Along with them went North and Penelope.

Their photographer, a very refined French man, was Pierre LaToya.

First, he gave the Klan some seats, and then he told Kendall to take off all her clothes.

This was going to be a nude photoshoot!

"No! Stop! Kenny, don't do this! This is forbidden in Islam!" yelled Kim

" _Laa I Laa Ha Illalah Muhammadu Rasulullah!_ yelled out North, who seemed to have learnt her Alif Baa.

"I will absolutely not approve of this. C'mon, North, let's go back home with Mommy!" pleaded Kim.

"No! I stay!" yelled an infuriated North.

Then, everybody started yelling at Kim.

The photographer tried to stop them, but he was in vain.

"Mademoise-"

Kendall - " Mind your own business!"

Kylie- " Go back to the drain you crawled from!"

Kourtney- "Don't be ******** rude!" (She used Kim's own words against her!)

Kris just looks around quietly, in disdain.

Kim marches out the door, North in hand.

Finally, there is peace and silence.

"Mademoiselles, I will have to ask you to leave, except for Ms. Jenner. Merci." he said, as he ushered them out the door, and slamming the door in their faces.


	6. Kendall Jenner (In Kim's POV)

**Kendall** **(from** **Kim's POV)**

Alright, here we go. So first, she paints North's nails, without my permission. And two, the nail polish was all over North's cuticles. Three, she takes North to a nude photoshoot, and four, the whole family is mad at me because of her.

Kendall Jenner, is the worst person on Earth. I mean, I bought her a career! And this is how she repays me. Even Kylie is better than her, and Kylie's the worst!

Kendall is anorexic and bulimic. She throws up at the smell of food, and she doesn't eat anything. She has a drink for every meal. Soy milk for breakfast, orange juice for lunch, diet coke for tea, and lemonade for dinner.

She always hides during every family dinner. Last Thanksgiving, Kendall went psycho when the smell of turkey entered her room, and she thought she grew fat!

I mean, Kendall is the world's slimmest person, and she's still dieting.

Kris needs to take her to a mental institution.

Me and Khloe have this plan to feed her a whole turkey next Thanksgiving.

Even North is smarter than her!

And gosh, she and Kylie are **such** wannabes.

Kylie is always copying me, and Kendall is always copying Kourtney.

Lucky Khloe. No one around to crimp her style.

Well, at least Kylie won't copy my style anymore. Tee hee :)


	7. Kylie Jenner (In Kim's POV)

**Kylie Jenner (In Kim's POV)**

Kylie is the third worst person on earth, except for Kendall and Amber Rose.

She is a fat whore who does nothing but lazes about all day. Kourtney is the most talented one in our family, but that's another story.

And even though it says on Wikipedia that she's a TV personality, socialite, and model, she is the most talentless creature to ever walk on the face of the Earth.

I mean, even Kendall is talented waaaay more than Kylie.

And did you know? She _was_ actually pregnant with Tyga's baby. She got an abortion a week after she found out.

Stupid Kendall took to Twitter to spread the 'joyful' news, and word got out.

But then, my mom, AKA devils spawn, got a publicist to shut down the rumors, by making Kylie admit that she got plastic surgery on her lips.

But then again, Kylie _has_ gotten 6 abortions, over the past 4 years.

We're all used to it by now.


	8. The New Career

**The New Career**

Well, now that I've gone over those hopeless wannabes, I need to think about _my_ job. And even though I don't really have to pay for anything, or get a job, I still need one.

Because I am a feminist, and I have to set good examples for all my fans out there, and to show my haters that I _am_ capable.

I mean, if my Yeezy has a job, then why can't I, too?

I mean, just because I am a woman, doesn't mean that the only job I can get is being a model. I would love to work at a swanky office, located on the penthouse of a skyscraper.

I would love to be a boss. All I'd have to do was make phone calls and important decisions for the company. And if I made a bad one, they'd probably kill me. Oh, well.

I would just love to wear an Armani suit, and earn pots of money all day long.

So, my second option is, to be a makeup artist.

I mean, I spend all my time prepping for selfies, so now I am skilled at makeup.

Or, I could make my own makeup line. Like, Krazy Kissalicious Kardashian Kisser Kandy. And Kim's Kool Kontour.

That sounds nice. Maybe Kourtney can invest in my 'Kompany' (No pun intended)

Right. I'm off to kreate kolours.

 **Well, how did you like that chapter? Wasn't it 'klawesome'? (Ok, ok, I'll stop with the bad puns!) And kongrats (Couldn't help myself. Tee hee.) to Kim K, for Baby #2, heard that it's a boy! The perfect family! Kim, Kanye, North, and Baby Yeezus. Also, I don't actually hate Kendall it's just for the story. Don't worry, Kenny Jenner fans! But I really, truly hate Kylie. Even though she's a total slaying badass, she just annoys me with her duck face. Sowwy, Kylizzle fans!**

 **Ciao!**


	9. The Makeup Kompany

**The Makeup Company**

Okay. Here we go. Kim is in the Kardashian home's Kookalicious Kitchen, and she is whipping up some lipgloss, for her makeup company.

Now, the fact is, that she _can_ get people to do it for her, but she wanted to test it out on herself, first.

This is what she added:

One tablespoon Shea butter

One tablespoon olive oil

One tablespoon vanilla extract

One tablespoon strawberry extract

She she added these ingredients together, and then she mixed them. Them, she set it in the freezer.

After about 4 hours of waiting around in the kitchen, taking selfies, she took it out. Then, she melted it and verrry sloooowwwlyyy, poured them into leopard print lockets, with the letter "K" enscripted on the front, in gold lettering.

She dabbed at it a bit, and smeared it on her lips. Before she put the lip gloss in lockers, she also poured some of it into kontainers with the same design, plus it had a mirror and a flashlight. She gave the kontainers to Khloe, and the locket to Kourtney.

"Soooooooooo? Whaddaya think? Is it good?!" asked Kim, frantically.

Khloe- Ooooh... It tastes like strawberry cheesecake, and vanilla bean!

Kourtney- Love the taste, and the kolour. Too bad this locket doesn't match with all of my klothes!

Kim- No. Just press the button, and you'll see.

Kourtney hesitantly pressed the opal that was the "button", and the locket changed kolours!

It had coordinated itself with Kourtney's Armani suit. The locket was silver, whilst the suit was navy blue.

Kourtney- OMG!?

Khloe- Kool beans!

Kim- Oh, and Khloe? Press the opal on _your_ kontainer.

Khloe presses the opal. Instantly, the kontainer transformed into a pair of earrings, and it kolour koordinated with Khloe's outfit.

The earrings were sparkly ambers, and Khloe was wearing an ombré dress that faded from orange to white.

 _Mission Accomplished._


	10. Red Wine Lipgloss

**Red Wine Lipgloss**

The next morning, I decided to show my lipgloss brand to that hopeless kase of bird krap, AKA, Kylie.

I dragged Kourtney along with me. We found Kylie lying facedown on the kouch. In her hands, there was a bag of sour kream and chive potato chips.

The TV was on, and Season 3 of our show was playing on it. Girl is a kreepy duck. I mean, why was the TV on in the first place, if she was doing that?

Anyways, I knew how to "wake up" Kylie. I snatched her phone from her pocket. Girl immediately sat up.

"Check it out, I made a new and improved line of makeup, made by me!" I put the locket around my neck,(which was quite hard, what with my hijab around my neck.) and I pressed the opal.

The locket changed from pretty pink (Kourtney was wearing a pink top, with a leather jacket) to yellow, which was the kolour of my skirt and hijab ( I was wearing a kream koloured top, a yellow skirt, a yellow hijab, and kream koloured heels.).

Kylie just sat there with a stupid expression on her face.

And then, I opened it, and I dabbed a bit of lip gloss on my lips. Funnily, it tasted somewhat like... RED WINE!

Oh, dear!

I _will_ ask God for forgiveness, but I can only do that after my period ends.. Anyways my main mission now, was:

 _Kill Kourtney._

It turns out, Scott had surprised her with 4 kases of red wine, and she had gotten so drunk, she added a drop of red wine on her lip gloss. Then, she mixed it up.

Oh my.

I saw her dabbing some lip gloss onto Penelope and North's lips this morning.

I run away from her, and go to Khloe, who I hope didn't do anything like that with _her_ lip gloss, too.

 **A/N**

 **Oh my god, I have such unfaithful readers. First of all, I only got sixty something views, and absolutely NO REVIEWS AT ALL! WTH is wrong with you, my not-so-dear readers?! Even though the haters gonna hate, hate hate, hate, hate, I'm just gonna write, write, write, write, write. Write it off! Write it off!**

 **Hasta La Vista!**


	11. The Holiday

_A few weeks later..._

Things were going good so far, and the family had forgiven her. And there were no mishaps so far.

Things were going great with the lipgloss business, and the lipgloss was a bestseller. MAC, NARS, and Bobbi Brown wanted to buy it from her.

But obviously, girl said " No way, Josè."

So, one day, Kris books a family vacation for them in Maldives. Maldives was a tropical country with beautiful beaches and coral reefs as far as the eye could go.

The whole family is going, even Tyga and Caitilyn.

 _Two days later_

The whole klan arrives at the airport, and they go to their resort on a private seaplane. They are staying at Hideaway Island Resort.

When they reach the resort, they go to their water bungalows. As they walk, they greet, give autographs, and take selfies with fans, particularly Kim, Khloe, and Caitilyn.

After they freshen up, they decide to go to their private beach. When Kim sees the bikini Kylie decided to wear, she opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

The family enjoys their stay at the resort for 5 days.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry that was so short and crappy. Please read, review and follow! And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently. It's Ramadan, and there have been dengue outbreaks all across our country, and it has killed a few. All of this is very stressful. They closed all the schools in our country. :((**


	12. The Dinner

So, one day, Kim decides to make dinner for the whole family. In fact, she is so eager, that she starts at 15:00!

Since their pantry and fridge was stocked with all sorts of gourmet food articles, she didn't need to go to the store, or anything.

Little did she know, that this would be her worst decision yet, even worse than the time she went blonde. ( I mean, brunette so rule the world! Beyoncè, Lucy Hale, Nina Dobrev, Mila Kunis, and Zendaya)

Shs decided to make a classic pot roast, cream puffs, and Passionata ( A passion fruit drink mixed with Sprite, Mint leaves, and lime).

The pot roast went really well, and so did the Passionata.

But she was so focused on making the perfect cream puffs, that she left the pot roast in the oven for too long!

And she barely had time to make a new one, since it was now 18:21, and they had dinner at exactly 19:00 on the dot! (Courtesy of Kris)

And worst of all, the Passionata was too sour!

So she just made do and put everything on plates.

As the family sat down, they eyed her suspiciously.

Kim disappeared into the kitchen, and brought back everything.

Everybody practically threw up inside their own mouths when they tried the pot roast, so they tried to wash it down with Passionata. But soon, the sourness hit them.

So everybody went for the cream puffs. Instant relief.

But there still was someone who was feeling sick.

Kourtney.

She yelled out.

"Mom, I'm in labour!"

 **A/N**

 **So, how did you like the latest chapter? Like the little cliffhanger at the end? She's gonna give birth to Reign. So please, read, review, and follow!**


	13. The One Where Penelope Was Worried

As soon as Kourtney yelled out the words, Kris panicked. This was the only time she wasn't ready.

I mean, Kourtney was only 8 1/2 months pregnant! This was too early for Kris.

Khloe called an ambulance, Kris and Kim sat by her, and Scott noted down her contractions. This was not new to Kourtney, who had already given birth a few times already.

Soon, the ambulance arrived, and the family left, except for the children, and Kylie and Kendall.

Even though Kylie was the laziest person in history, she was still great with kids! And so was Kendall.

So, they had fun, until the kids' bedtime, and Kendall and Kylie helped them sleep.

But the one person worried most of all was Penelope. She had no idea what was happening to her mommy. And she thought her 'baby bwuther' was hurt.

But soon, she drifted off to sleep...


End file.
